


Thighs

by CaramelFrog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Top Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelFrog/pseuds/CaramelFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi has great thighs. Suga makes his fantasies about them come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thighs

While not being a regular and being put aside to let a genius first year was a problem in itself, Suga felt it wasn't really the worst part of sitting on the bench for the majority of Karasuno's games. No, really his biggest problem sitting there was Daichi.   
While he did spend a lot of time observing the team as a whole, devising strategies and thinking of ways for them to improve, he couldn't help but be a little distracted. He never thought he'd have that kind of odd kinks really ; he always thought himself to be pretty normal. But then again, he was a hormonal teenager. A hormonal teenager who had more and more hardship not getting a boner in the middle of games.

It seemed the more intense the game was, the more Daichi's short flew around his beautiful, flexing thighs. There was just something about the way the muscles twitched and shifted at his every movements, the way beads of sweat rolled down along their curves… Well apparently, embarrassingly enough, Suga had a thing for thighs. And that thing was really, really making it hard to focus on strategy and Hinata jumping around and Kageyama tossing like a god and Noya running around keeping the ball up beautifully. 

In all honestly, Suga felt like he had showed excellent self-control so far. It just was impossible to keep on going this way though. He really had to be able to concentrate on the game itself, and not one single player. Which was exactly why Daichi was currently pinned against the wall, right after walking in Suga's bedroom. Studying, he'd said. Well, this might be considered studying anatomy, specifically thighs, if Suga got things to go his way.

For now though, the taller man was flush against the wall, a surprised look on his face, which probably was a normal thing since Suga had simply pushed him against it roughly before leaning up against him, his hands fisted in his (now crumpled) shirt, kissing the living hell out of him. Maybe a bit too aggressively, perhaps. He did have a slight problem with being too rough in general; a bad habit of friendly punches when he was happy and all that.

And now he felt a little guilty, carefully letting go and shooting his boyfriend a worried look. Did he go too far too fast too suddenly? He kind of felt like it. Thankfully, before he could apologise, Daichi had smiled at him, a healthy blush appearing on his face. He seemed amused, which was better than scared or annoyed by far. The smaller man felt a little relieved at the sight.

“Wow, you're not holding back are you? I'm glad I didn't bump my head there.”

That said, Daichi leaned down to place a small chaste kiss to his lips before manoeuvring around him to put his bags down. Right, maybe next time he'd at least let him get a bit comfortable before eating his face out like that. Suga followed, quickly making himself more comfortable by stripping out of his coat and scarf, putting them on the back of his desk's chair. While his mind was filled with filthy things he'd love to do to Daichi's wonderful thighs (and overall body; he wasn't too picky, his boyfriend was drop dead gorgeous in his opinion), He still managed to notice how endearing Daichi was with the way he tried to look casual putting his stuff in neat places around.   
It was in the way he hesitated a bit before sliding the bag from around his shoulder, trying to find the best spot for them not to trip over it, while his hand stopped for less than a second before actually just letting his coat down next to his on the chair. He knew he was pretty much at home in Suga's room and yet still took a tiny bit of time to appreciate the fact. It was adorable really, or maybe incredibly cheesy of Suga to notice, but whatever. 

Daichi seemed dead set on studying, and couldn't be blamed for it really; they did have to get ready for their university's entrance exams, and Suga did invite him over to “study”. And Daichi was ruining the mood he'd sort of tried to set by jumping him right after walking in by taking out their mathematics textbook. It was about time Suga did something to clarify what his actual intentions were; there was no way he'd be able to actually study with how terribly horny Daichi had made him along the last weeks, without even knowing it.

Suga had the decency to feel a little ashamed about it all; especially as he found himself sinking on the floor in front of Daichi, who had decided to make himself comfortable on his bed by sitting with his legs parted nicely. After wrapping his arms around the other's waist and burring his face in his belly, Suga mumbled something. Once he realised that speaking in the other's shirt was probably not a very efficient way to communicate, he looked up, giving his boyfriend a nice smile.  
“How about we don't study and do more interesting things instead?”

Despite his disapproving look, Suga could tell Daichi was interested. The fact he lowered his book and put it on the side, and the way he'd shifted just a little made it obvious to the man currently sitting on the floor; he knew his boyfriend well after all.

“Like what?”

Actually Daichi wasn't cute, he was infuriating. Suga sighed, giving him a pointed look.

“I'm sure you can guess.”

He didn't exactly want to have to beg for it. The smile present on the other's face seemed to prove he was really enjoying his misery right now. He knew exactly what he'd meant and yet still wanted him to beg for it.

“You're an ass.”

Daichi laughed at that before reaching to thread his fingers in Suga's hair, gently rubbing his scalp. It was almost annoying how gentle he always was while Suga wanted to do much more passionate things. Well, it did feel nice and soothing to have him stroke his hair like that, and in any other circumstances he'd probably stay like that forever.

“Daichi. Your thighs turn me on like mad. I can't concentrate at all during our games because they're just so beautiful and your shorts. Daichi it should be illegal for you to wear shorts or to show them off.”

He knew he was blushing like crazy from blurting it all out, but he also knew it was hidden in Daichi's shirt. It was a nice position actually, pretty useful to hide his embarrassment away, while also sliding a hand on one of said thighs. So firm. He loved this way too much already. He couldn't help but give them a small squeeze before looking up again.

The taller man was looking pleasantly surprised by the admission, once more blushing. Apparently, he hadn't expected him to actually come out and say it so bluntly. Suga grinned a little at his boyfriend before nuzzling against his belly again.

“Can we…?”

While he missed Daichi's nod, he didn't miss how the other leaned back, pulling him along on the bed. It was a bit awkward, having to climb from his spot on the floor to the bed, with Daichi's limbs in the way, but he managed. Somehow, Suga found himself lying on his boyfriend, not really caring about the fact his whole weight was on him. He was too busy kissing him again after all. It was always a pleasant feeling, for some reasons daichi was always a very gentle and calm kisser, which made up for his slightly rough lips. Chap-stick wasn't exactly something Daichi was familiar with, though neither was Suga, and neither of them really minded it either.

After spending a few minutes kissing lazily, their limbs intertwined as they simply enjoyed this nice little cuddling moment, Suga looked down at his boyfriend.

“Mind if we go further now?”

Daichi merely shrugged before propping himself up on his elbows, pretty much telling him wordlessly to go ahead, raising one hand to reach and squeeze one of the other's buttcheeks. Which elicited a small laugh from Suga, before the man moved back some more.

Not losing much time, Suga reached to undo the taller man's zipper, shifting to get off of him And pull his pants off more efficiently. Daichi followed along in the motion, helping him out to his best ability, before reaching out to try and tug his shirt off of Suga. While Suga had a thing for Daichi's thighs, Daichi always seemed to be fascinated with his torso in general. The man closed his eyes for a minute, a shiver running up his spine as the captain's rough hands ran over his chest, exploring all the familiar bumps and creases in the soft skin of the setter's chest.

Soon enough though, Suga selfishly moved away, giving the other man a small grin.  
“Sorry but I want to have my fun too, before we get too distracted and forget about it.”   
Daichi looked just a little disappointed, seemingly perfectly content with what was happening just before. Still, when Suga gestured for him to lay on the bed better, without his legs dangling off the side awkwardly, he complied. It was always fascinating how willing he was to be led around in the bedroom, as opposed to how he usually gave directives on the court.

Laying back comfortably, the captain looked at Suga, waiting to see what he'd do next. It was always nice to be so trusted. Suga simply looked down toward those magnificent thighs, noting the other man's boxers were getting a bit tight. So he was half hard already; apparently Suga wasn't the only one with very active hormones. Grinning a little at the other, he nodded toward it, earning himself a small frown. He laughed before making himself comfortable, laying on his belly, his face right next to his target. Finally.

Suga's hands reached to stroke and squeeze Daichi's thighs, gently at first, exploring them in delight; Daichi let out a small laugh himself, his legs twitching at the new touch. 

“I didn't think you were serious when you talked about my thighs.”

“They're the best thing ever.”

The honesty in Suga's voice was only proved further when he started nuzzling his inner thighs. Another small voice tremor and muscles trembling answered him, forcing him to look up. Well most of what he saw from this spot were Daichi's boxers, but he still made an effort to prop himself up to look at his boyfriend's face. That reaction was odd and surprising, and he preferred to make sure.

“Does it bother you..?”

It'd be a first time, he did play with his thighs a little before- it wasn't the first time they did something like that after all, sex had been a part of their love life for a while now. Still, if Daichi felt uneasy with the sudden attention…

“You're breathing against my skin there, it tickles. Keep on doing it though, it feels nice.”  
It was rare to get him to voice that kind of stuff honestly, and he looked pretty flustered at the whole situation. Hell, he'd mumbled the last part. Suga merely grinned before going back to worshipping those wonderful thighs. Nuzzling, kissing, licking, even biting.   
He got lost in the moment, enjoying every single little twitch his work earned him. The way Daichi's breath hitched when he kissed incredibly close to where his boxers were in his inner thigh. The way the muscle twitched when he licked along it, as well as the slightly salty taste of his lover's skin. The gasp and jerk from Daichi's leg when he gave him a playful bite, nothing that'd leave a mark, a small nip at most. And especially how the skin turned a nice shade of red when he sucked on it, leaving his mark where he passed. Nobody would ever see it, but it sort of turned him on to know it'd be there, a sort of secret between the two, a testimony they were very intimate- and something he may find back the next time if they were fast enough.

Daichi seemed to enjoy it too, from the small cues he could get from him; he was never very vocal or loud during sex, and the small changes in his breathing pattern, the way his hands gently touched his hair or the tiniest of gasps were all Suga had to know just how into it he was. With one last kiss to his thighs, Suga finally shifted again, this time kicking his own pants off hurriedly. It was just getting bothersome honestly.

After a slight hesitation, he dived back down between the other's legs. While he wasn't especially fond of what he was about to do, he knew just what it did to his boyfriend, and that alone was usually enough to get him off. Tugging on the hemline of his underwear, he pulled out a now very erect penis of its constricting garments. Daichi had shifted a little to look at him, obviously looking forward to what was going to happen.  
Suga leaned down, his hand around the base of the shaft, guiding it to his mouth and carefully licking away. It wasn't his favorite activity to be fair; it wasn't exactly very tasty, and he could never quite do it like in those x-rated movies he'd seen- he just couldn't take it all in his mouth. So instead he gently licked along it, sucking a bit, never taking more than the tip in mouth. He apparently did a good job with his tongue though, as Daichi's breath hitched more and more often; gasps and small held back moans also broke the silence, otherwise only filled with pretty embarrassing slurping noises. 

It didn't last too long; While hearing Daichi near an orgasm was a real delight to his ears, Suga didn't want it to end just now. Pulling himself off of the other again, Suga took a good look at his boyfriend. So close to come undone, obviously wanting more, and yet not getting any touches. A lovely sight, the man who was usually pretty collected now looking so flustered and gasping for air, trying to reach down to just finish himself off. He couldn't have that now, it wasn't what he had planned here. The setter reached to grab his captain's hands, simply holding them away from their destination, giving him a smirk. It'd be awkward to slide out of his own boxers now, and even harder to get the lube and just getting anything down, but he supposed he could manage.

Or he didn't have to worry about it, as Daichi very nicely put his hands down next to him. It was always so very nice to see him so obedient. Suga leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips, careful to avoid too much friction, before reaching to grab some lube our of the small drawer on his bedside table. It was already well used, and he made quick mental note to get a new bottle soon. 

“Who's going to...Well get inside this time?”  
“Nobody.”  
Daichi raised an eyebrow at the answer his question got; usually, when the lube came out, it was for a very precise reason. He looked slightly confused at that, with good reasons.  
“I want to try something. Just tell me if you don't like it?”  
The captain nodded at that, shifting his hips a little to lie back all the better, waiting for his boyfriend to surprise him; hopefully pleasantly.  
After moving around awkwardly, which involved pulling on Daichi's legs to place them how he wanted them while trying not to fall off the bed himself, Suga finally settled down. Daichi was giving him an odd look as his legs were both propped up against Suga's chest and going over one of his shoulder. Still, he didn't move, letting him do his thing in peace. The setter shifted one last time to press against the other's legs, not bothering with removing his boxers and instead only sliding them slightly lower to be comfortable enough. Once he made sure he was well lubed up, he shifted and pushed in between the other's legs, absolutely thrilled by the fact he was simply rubbing against those godlike thighs.

Adjusting himself a little, Suga gave small thrusts with his hips, one arm around Daichi's legs to keep them squeezed together around his cock; his other hand reached around them to grab Daichi's, gently stroking him along his thrusts. Shallow and gentle at first, he soon started going at it with more confidence, feeling the smooth skin of Daichi's inner thighs twitching around him as he slid effortlessly between them. Whatever doubts or conflicted emotions showing on Daichi's face were long gone as he'd closed his eyes and let his head roll back a little, pushing himself against the other a little more. 

Daichi's thighs were firm and warm, just like he'd imagined, and Suga knew he wouldn't last long; the simple fact he knew he was currently finally doing all he wanted to those thighs he'd fantasized about for so long was more than enough to push him over the edge; the feelings it brought him didn't help him hold himself back.

His hand was squeezing and moving in rhythm with his breaths, which were becoming more and more irregular as his heartbeat quickened. Suddenly, he stilled as he came, hugging the other's legs tighter as he felt this sweet, sweet ecstasy come over him. It took him a small while to realise Daichi had followed along, his hand having kept on moving, following his twitching and trembling a little now, still around the other.

Regaining his breath and reopening his eyes, only now realising he'd closed them, the young man shifted, letting go of the legs to simply flop next to the other man. Who apparently didn't like this new position, since he moved to wrap his arms around him, tucking him closer against his side and rubbing lazy circles in his back. It took a small while for him to talk, after pressing a small kiss on Suga's forehead.

“So...Thighs? Really? That's your thing?”

His voice was still a little slurred, remains of the intense feeling he'd just felt. He also looked a little sleepy; Daichi was the type to usually fall asleep right after they were done. Suga simply slapped his chest, though it didn't make much of an impact; he was feeling too tired and happy to really care about the teasing. He'd definitely need to do that again. Maybe from behind next time; Daichi's butt was almost as attractive as his thighs after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent terrible porn. Because I can.


End file.
